Current integrated circuit (IC) design is largely dedicated to large systems integrating software and hardware to perform multiple tasks simultaneously, or almost simultaneously. Some of these designs include system on a chip (SoC) configurations, typically designed to execute different applications that compete for system resources (e.g., memory, processor time, and bus bandwidth). Due to the large number of operating parameters to consider, system designers typically explore obvious extreme parameter corners that may render inefficient design architectures. Moreover, some combinations of parameter values may be overlooked, resulting in system flaws that may be fatal in certain situations. Also, in some situations it may be desirable for a designer to choose a configuration from two different configurations with seemingly similar performance, that is more beneficial for a certain architecture. In such circumstances, it is desirable to have a tool that systematically and exhaustively explores the parameter space to find the areas where a distinction between two different configurations may be highlighted more clearly.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.